


Teach'

by ketsuekiiii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketsuekiiii/pseuds/ketsuekiiii
Summary: “J-Jaehyun ah, turn it off, please…!” “I think I should help fix you up, teach.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A quick present for you guys for giving such positive feedback about my fics ;0; <3 I hope it is okay. Enjoy!

 

“Morning students! Today you will be sitting through your 45-minute examination.” Taeyong says. He further explains instructions of the examination, stating that there was to be no copying, cheating, electronic devices and all during the said exam.

He walks row by row, placing papers and textbooks on each of the student’s desk then lurks a little while longer on a certain student’s desk.

The student is Jung Jaehyun, also known as Lee Taeyong’s boyfriend, except nobody knows about their scandalous relationship.

The said male looks up at his teacher and flashes him an innocent dimple smile. Taeyong returns the grin and moves on.

“Once you have finished your examination papers, you are to put them on my desk with your name and you may leave the classroom. You are to not leave to go to the bathroom unless you have finished as well, otherwise you will be given a zero. Is that _clear_ , students?”

The class says yes in unison.

“Wonderful! You may start… _now!_ ”

Sounds of paper being flipped all resonate across the room, later welcomed with scribbling on papers and silence. Taeyong smiles and thinks that he has the most well-behaved class ever.

He walks back towards his table then heaves out a heavy sigh he didn’t even know he was holding in.

‘ _I shouldn’t have practiced so much last night…’_ he thought as memories of the previous night of him and his best friend named Ten enjoying their hobby of dancing a little too much.

His body aches in all places, fatigue be obvious if it had not been for the light makeup he wore to teach his classes. He thanked the gods that he had gotten a euphoric massage from his lover before they went to bed, so… It wasn’t too all that painful.

Teacher known for daydreaming, he’s snapped out of trance when he feels a brief sensation shoot up his spine. He covers up the yelp with a few coughs.

He’s looking around the room, then his eyes land on his ~~favourite~~ student, Jaehyun. He has a mischievous smirk on his face and Taeyong pales when he suddenly remembers the events this morning.

 

 

 

 

_Beep beep beep,_

Groan.

_Beep beep beep._

‘ngh… just a few more… minutes…’

_Beep beep beep_

 …

 _‘OH MY GOD WAIT, I HAVE TO TEACH TODAY!_ ’ Taeyong shouts then jumps out of his shared bed, startling his taller boyfriend out of his slumber.

‘ _So loud…_ ’ Jaehyun mumbles before attempting to go back to sleep.

There’s frantic footsteps back and forth in the room from the pink haired male, cleaning his appearance then changing into more acceptable attire.

He takes a quick glance at the clock on the wall. _8:05AM._

 _‘shit, shit, shit… I’m gonna be late for the meeting’_ he curses to himself.

After fighting with time, he’s finally putting on his shoes to exit the door until,

 _‘Baby… don’t forget our deal’_ Jaehyun says leaning against the edge of their bedroom door arms crossed and hair messy, prominent pecs full on display and with now a pair of tight black Calvin Klein boxers on. Was he sporting a morning wood?

Taeyong reddens quickly at the display then turns around again before bidding a quick goodbye.

 

 

 

To quickly say, the deal was that if Taeyong could go through all of the examination with a toy shoved up his ass without making any obscene noises or coming, Jaehyun would reward him with his desires.

Of course, he had his part in this deal as well.

If Jaehyun was to fail and get under 95% in the examination, there would be no more sex. To Taeyong, that was a beautiful idea, as he can feel his body ageing already, teacher by day and dancer by night, at the age of 23 he almost felt like he was two times that age.

He doesn’t need any more sexual activities to make his back ache further.

To Jaehyun, that was an unimaginable nightmare.

 

 

 

 

 

‘ _Curse my stupid younger boyfriend with crazy hormones…’_ Taeyong curses to himself. He had remember inserting the toy in after his meeting and before starting the class. After quickly scanning the room to see if anyone was paying attention, he makes eye contact with the mischievous man, shooting daggers to him.

Jaehyun digs a hand out of his pocket and then brings up the object in his hand slowly. Taeyong wants to whine when he sees it.

The remote to the vibrator in his ass.

Before he could react, Jaehyun’s thumb twists the knob on the remote to it’s first level and Taeyong’s posture changes and he stiffens. He falters a bit to grab onto the edge of the table when he feels the toy moving around gently inside him.

A flush is crawling upon his cheeks. _I need to sit down…_ He thinks.

Taeyong awkwardly goes to sit on his chair before suddenly realising that he should not had done that, as it had push the toy in a little further inside him. He whimpers.

 _It’s only the first setting… It’s not that bad…_ he thought to himself.

Jaehyun looks at the clock, it’s already been 10 minutes since the examination had started and he hadn’t done a thing. He looks at his lightly flushed lover behind the desk then grins to himself.

 _This won’t be the end yet…_ he begins his papers.

 

 

 

 

 

“You have 15 minutes left until I collect your papers!” Taeyong announces to the classroom. He smiles to himself proudly when he knows there’s only little time left before he succeeds in his end of the deal. _This is way too easy!_

“A reminder that if you have finished your paper, you may give it to me- “

“I’m finished, teacher. Could you come and collect the paper for me?” A deep voice that belongs to Jaehyun calls out. There’s this innocent smile that Taeyong completely falls for and agrees, getting up from his spot from the chair and starts pacing towards the student slowly.

Mid way there all of a sudden, Jaehyun nudges the switch on the remote from 1 to 4 and Taeyong’s knee’s buckle a bit and yelps. He apologises to the student for disturbing them by grabbing their desk so forcefully and so suddenly.

‘ _Oh no… it’s getting stronger…’_ he pants to himself. His palms are sweating from nervousness from getting caught in this horrible act.

Taeyong regains his posture wobbly then arrives next to the mischievous male. He collects the paper and is shooting death stares to the younger male. The said broader male grabs his bags from under the table then stands up.

“See you later, _teach_.” Jaehyun bids before reaching behind the pink haired teachers behind and patting him gently on the butt. Taeyong’s eyes widen.

Jaehyun exits the classroom then closes the door behind him. Taeyong whimpers.

He makes his way back to his own seat uncomfortably when he’s sporting himself his own growing erection coming. Unless he wants his students to find out this embarrassment, it’s best for him to sit.

Ass mid-way from sitting down, the vibration suddenly intensifies.

“ _Ah!_ ”

“Teacher, are you alright?” another student named Jungkook asks. Oh, he was such a cute loveable student who was concerned for him immediately, Taeyong would thank him if he weren’t in such a compromising situation.

Taeyong’s eyes are threatening to close and he’s clenching his hole so much to make sure the sound of the device didn’t reflect off onto the seat. He can feel the vibration shoot up his body and the toy wiggles around, poking the insides of him that should not be explored by an electronic device.

Taeyong wants to cry.

“Y-yeah I’m great! Just… probably getting a fever, hahaha…”

 

 

 

 

_Riiiiing._

The signal of the exam goes off, and the students rush out of the class room one by one, placing their papers on the teacher’s desk then walking off. When the last student exits the room, one student steps back into the room, locking the door behind him.

“ _Well, well, well_ …”

Taeyong twitches in his seat, face covered by both of his hands.

“- _What do we have here_ …”

Jaehyun pulls back Taeyong’s chair with one arm, and sometimes Taeyong wonders why on earth was his boyfriend so strong.

Taeyong removes his palms from his face and looks up at his lover with furrowed eyebrows and pink flushed face. Eyes teary and mouth slick with saliva probably from licking them too much, Jaehyun’s cock stirs a little.

“My baby teacher wet himself?” His eyes flick down to the front of the pink hair’s slacks, and there is a small stain right above his crotch. “Awh, _what a shame_ …”

“J-Jaehyun _ah_ , turn it off, _please…!”_ Taeyong whines, reaching weakly to grab the hand in Jaehyun’s pocket holding the culprit device. “T-too much.”

“You’re not teaching for the rest of the day, are you?” Jaehyun grabs the smallers hand and pulls him up gently to stand. Taeyong shakes his head. _Good_ , Jaehyun thinks.

“I think I should help fix you up, _teach_.”

 

 

 

 

“ _Aah, ah, mm…!”_ Taeyong mewls loudly.

He’s bent over his own desk, fingers desperately in search of holding something as Jaehyun pounds the teacher with the vibrator with animalistic speed and strength. Slacks pooling at his knees, ass flushed a light pink and the tip of his cock grazing against the edge of the table every time Jaehyun thrusts, Taeyong drools at the pleasure.

Jaehyun’s sitting on the floor, watching the toy in fascination entering and exiting the tight hole, drowning in the sounds of his erotic lover.

“ _Fuck, baby_ you’re twitching so much…”

Watching the entrance suck in the toy like it was dying to keep the device inside, Jaehyun groans.

“ _J-Jaehyunie, ah!_ I’m gonna cum again, please, _please!_ ” Taeyong is sobbing, ecstasy spread throughout all of his body he knows he’s not gonna last much longer. He’s not sure what he’s begging for, but he just needs to come.

“ _Come_.”

“ _Nnh…!_ ”

Taeyong releases at the single worded command and shoots his thick white fluid on the sides of his desk. He twitches from oversensitivity when Jaehyun slowly pulls out the electronic toy.

Taeyong pants heavily, regaining his normal breathing till Jaehyun flips him over and makes him sit up. He grabs the back of the smallers neck then brings him forward for a hot melting make out session.

Jaehyun nibbles Taeyong’s bottom lip, travelling down to the base of his milky white neck with old hickeys scattered around the collarbone. He bites gently at the junction and Taeyong shivers when he sucks a new one.

The taller steps back to admire his masterpiece artwork that is his lover.

_Pink hair. Pink blush. Pink nipples. Pink hickeys. Pink cockhead._

_The cutest._

“Baby, I’ve helped you come many times now, are you willing to help me out?” Jaehyun places a hand to caress Taeyong’s hips gently. He ponders a bit, thinking they’ve done enough but because he loves him, he nods.

 

Jaehyun smiles fondly. “You’re such a good boy, _baby_. You’re the best.”

Taeyong may or may not enjoy being praised.

Jaehyun grabs his belt and unbuckles it then proceeds to let it slide on the floor. He pulls Taeyong by the hand and he seats himself down onto Taeyong’s chair, rubbing his clothed hard on with Taeyong’s bare cock. The teacher whimpers.

 

 

“Ride me, _baby_.”


	2. SEQUELLLLL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL FOR POSITIVE FEEDBACK AAAA im sorry i can only provide about 1k word of porn for you guys ;; pls enjoy ??

Taeyong’s body twitches subconsciously when he feels Jaehyun’s thick, and hard arousal slide against his rim, wet dripping from saliva previously when he gave the man a blowjob. Jaehyun chuckles when he feels the teacher try to inch himself down onto his cock.

“Jaehyun _ah…_ ” Taeyong cries a little when he feels Jaehyun hold him just above his shivering hips, stopping his rim at just the tip of his cock.

“you okay?” Jaehyun pecks Taeyong’s wet cheek. Taeyong nods, giving Jaehyun the signal that he felt good. Taeyong slowly inches down onto the hard and throbbing cock. Jaehyun’s hands fist onto the chair firmly when he feels the tightness engulf his erection.

The student’s moan and the teachers groan echo throughout the room.

“ _Fuck_ , _baby_ you’re so tight.” Jaehyun grunts when Taeyong’s an inch away from reaching the base of his cock. Taeyong is a panting mess right now, both hands around Jaehyun’s neck needing the mental support. He slaps Jaehyun’s chest bashfully when he felt the other purposely twitch his arousal inside him, whining at him to not do that.

Jaehyun laughs at his jaw, giving Taeyong a sweet kiss on the neck after. “You’re doing amazing, _baby_.” He rubs soothing circles with his thumb just on Taeyong’s hips.

Taeyong’s ego boosts from the small encouraging words of his lover and resumes his ministrations. He slowly eases himself up enough just to engulf the cock head, then brings himself down a little faster than before.

“Hah, _ngh_ , mm…” Jaehyun’s eyes glint at his blissful lover. Taeyong’s head was thrown back, hair messy and producing the sweetest sounds from his mouth. His eyes delirious and hazy with pleasure, Jaehyun was sure he was on cloud 9 right now.

“Feels good, doesn’t it _teach?_ ” Jaehyun’s hands rested on Taeyong’s globes move up and down with Taeyong’s lewd movements.

Taeyong keens towards Jaehyun, whining. “I-I, I can’t find it…” he sobs.

Jaehyun has to hold onto every inch of sanity to not lose control to his adorably erotic lover. “I know you can do it, _baby_. Keep going, you’re doing _so_ well.”

Taeyong doesn’t realise it, but his body always reacts thrillingly towards Jaehyun’s praises to himself and before he knows it, Taeyong increases in speed. He’s bouncing on Jaehyun’s cock now, so _so_ desperate to find that spot inside himself, that spot that will make him feel-

“A- _aah!_ ” Taeyong’s back arches backwards so well it’s as if he didn’t have a spine. “You found it, teach!” Jaehyun gives an encouraging slap to his ass. “You deserve a reward.”

Jaehyun grabs firmly at Taeyong’s trembling thighs and slams upwards to meet with his movements, slamming harder and harder with each thrust, making sure to drill Taeyong’s prostate each time. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, wrecked moans and low groans fill in the classroom.

“So _big_ , so _good_ , Jaehyun _ah_!’ Jaehyun wraps his free hand firmly over the smallers cock, head leaking with _so much_ precum. Taeyong whines. “ _N-no_ , don’t rub me while I’m being stuffed, _aah!_ ”

“Mm _, baby_ I’m addicted to your moans.” Jaehyun whispers, sliding his thumb rapidly on Taeyong’s sensitive slit. He’s twitching.

“I love touching you, _teach_.” Jaehyun grabs a handful of Taeyong’s ass check and squeezes.

“I love kissing you _, teach_.” Jaehyun places wet kisses over his neck, his lips and presses closer, chest radiating so close to each other their hearts beat as one.

“J-Jaehyunie…” Taeyong keens. “I-I-”

 

 

_knock, knock, knock._

“Mr. Lee? Are you in there?”

 

The couple pauses and Taeyong visibly pales. _Jungkook!?_ He looks Jaehyun straight in the eye with an extremely panicked expression. He whispers to Jaehyun ‘ _pull out! oh my god we should have never done this in school, o-oh my god, oh my god-_

_Jungkook, you’re a sweet kid but now is not the time to check up on me…!_

Jaehyun’s brain clicks of an idea and has thought of dire plans for the two. The taller looks the smaller back in the eye, showing his dimpled smile seconds before resuming thrusting slowly. Taeyong squeaks, panicking even further.

_“w-what are you doing!?”_ Taeyong hisses silently. He yelps when Jaehyun suddenly hooks his muscular arms under his thighs, carries then settles him gently atop of the teacher’s desk.

_“Mr. Lee? Are you okay?”_

“You should answer him, teach.” Jaehyun suggests innocently, whilst performing the activity that was anything but innocent. He spreads Taeyong’s legs further apart, slamming himself back inside the tight cavern causing the pink haired teacher to choke on his words.

“ _A-ah_ , Jungkookie, is that you? Yes! I’m, _mm_ , fine…!” Taeyong’s slightly surprised that he could even form a sentence. Jaehyun’s a little offended by the nickname his lover gave to the other student, he quickens his thrusting and the table nearly shakes.

“Sorry to bother you sir, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t pass out in the room or something, hahaha!” The innocent boy laughs behind the closed door.

“Yeah baby, it would have been a shame-”

_Thrust._

“-If you had passed out _somehow_.” Jaehyun whispers.

“I-I hate you _so_ much.” Taeyong is crying from embarrassment. He bits his bottom lip to prevent any unwanted sounds and Jaehyun wants to coo at his cuteness.

“Anyhow, I’m glad you’re okay! I’ll be going home now, see you tomorrow teacher!”

As soon as the other student left, Jaehyun pulls at a nipple and Taeyong whines desperately.

Taeyong is so _so_ close, Jaehyun’s drilling into him so fast and then when the student thumbs roughly at his slit and commands him to release, he throws his head backwards and screams, orgasm so intense every muscle in his body tenses up, dick twitching and spurting streams of thick white substance on his naked torso.

Jaehyun watches his face contour into pure ecstasy. _Beautiful._

Jaehyun chases up his own climax after Taeyong with a few harder thrusts, buries himself deep inside the smallers hole and comes with a low groan. Taeyong mewls in oversensitivity when he feels the thick stream of cum fill up his insides. “S-so full…”

After several minutes of trying to catch up with his breathing, Taeyong slaps Jaehyun across the chest.

 

 

“Y-you… insatiable sex monster…!”

 

Jaehyun chuckles and kisses him on the lips gently.

 

 

“And I love you too, _Lee Taeyong_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you wish you were jungkook :(
> 
> bcs i wish i was :( would stay and listen all day djsldklksl
> 
> sORRY AGAIN for it only being 1k length, im writing this at 4am actually jfslkdl not proof read!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!! catch me for more interaction on twitter! @ketsuekiiii

**Author's Note:**

> thnx for reading!


End file.
